


Stuck on the Puzzle

by orphan_account



Category: fionn whitehead - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Fluff, Self-Insert, Sickeningly adorable, Slow Dancing, i hope this makes some fionn stans happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The kitchen floor is cold, the room is warm, the music is sappy and romantic, and Fionn is in love.





	Stuck on the Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is dedicated to Nicah @pinkrockstyles on twitter who has been yearning for someone to write some disgustingly cute Fionn fluff but has come up empty handed in her searches. It also may be a little self indulgent. I may not be super skilled at writing but I feel like I can make a somewhat decent drabble. Bare with me though because I haven't written het fanfic since I was in middle school. I wasn't planning on falling head over heels when i went to see Dunkirk so excuse me for not being used to writing fanfic that doesn't involve Harry and Louis falling in love for once. Sorry I have no concept of punctuation. If by some miracle you stumble upon this and read it you should follow me on twitter @hesstardust. Also, the title of this fic was improvised and I just named it after the song I was listening to at the moment which was Stuck on the Puzzle by Alex Turner.

The kitchen is bathed in shadows, only lit by the hallway light and the pinkish glow of an evening sunset in the works, peering through slightly slanted blinds. It's not too dim that it's impossible to see but the features of Fionn's face are starting to blur in the darkness from across the room. He's leaning against a counter on the opposite side of the kitchen and his eyes shine every once in awhile when they catch the light as his head turns.

The granite counter you're sitting on is cold against your thighs but it's better than standing on the kitchen's tiled floor with your bare feet. Despite this the room around you envelops you in warmth. Maybe it's the hottest part of the day drifting into night, the sun directly hitting the windows only half an hour ago. A lingering afternoon heat is a much more unpleasant experience than this though. This is the type of warmth you can only get from a tummy filled with hot chocolate or putting on your favorite cardigan on a brisk autumn morning.

Or in this case, it comes from the small Bluetooth speaker sitting beside you lowly playing your favorite playlist while your boyfriend and you speak in hushed voices, participating in domestic conversation about your days and random thoughts you had while at work or something he saw while he was on set. Something about his voice always makes you feel warm. It takes the place of hot chocolate and it fills your stomach and heart with molten gold. It brings a pink tinge to your ears and cheeks. It makes you want to jump off the counter and pull him towards you. It echos in the furniture sparse flat around you and it's better than any old ratty cardigan.

You've always been slightly minimalist. Not to it's full extent but you felt that once you got out there on your own and got your own place there wasn't much you needed to keep you happy. Your bedroom consisted of a place to sleep, a dresser for clothes, and a desk to put your laptop. The tiny living space consisted of an ugly floral printed couch you bought at a yard sale for almost nothing as well as a condensation ring stained coffee table in front of a small television sitting on the floor that you really didn't even use that often.

Most of the boxes you brought with you while moving were still piled up against the wall behind the couch and had only been opened in case of an emergency. An emergency like that one time you and Fionn spent all night getting drunk in the middle of your living room floor and ending up telling stories about your embarrassing teenage memories. This led to you grabbing a knife from the kitchen and going to open the untouched boxes, digging through to find your old journals filled with awkward puberty driven entries. You read through all of them and ranked each one on a 1 to 10 scale of how bad it really was. Emergencies like that.

Usually when Fionn came over you two just watched Netflix or played a card game or listened to music. Your favorite pastime was just enjoying each others company and to do that you don't need an elaborately decorated apartment. The essentials were really just a couch so you could lay on Fionn's chest and feel the vibrations in his chest as he spoke and a bed so you could cuddle and fall asleep or wake up to sun streaming in onto the relaxed sleeping face of the cutest person you've ever laid eyes on. To be honest though, even if the flat was completely empty and all you had were white walls and a barren floor, Fionn would still come over every night with take out, sit down with you on the oak wood plank floors, and eat till you couldn't anymore.

Everything had just always come so easy to the two of you. Banter always had a nice flow. A little bit of teasing mixed with the perfect amount of endearing comments. Even now as your previous conversation starts to die down, the air is still warm and loving. You were in your thoughts for a minute or two as you listened to the familiar voices of your favorite artists on the playlist you choose to play. All the songs were sappy and romantic. Most filled with declarations of love.

Love.

The next song on the playlist starts playing. You particularly love this one, it's always been one of your favorites and has reminded you of none other than the boy standing less than 10 feet away from you. You usually put it on at 2 AM when you can't sleep because he's not there to watch you drift off, running his hands through your hair, stroking your cheek lightly with his thumb every so often.

It seems to almost be routine now. You and Fionn. You'd only been dating for a few months but everything just came so naturally that anyone peering into your little world would think the relationship had been developing for years. You'd never been in a rush though. It was developed slow and steady and you still hadn't told each other you were in love yet.

It was so blatantly obvious though. You could see it now in the way his face softened significantly as he watches you sway your head to the rhythm of the music, humming the tune softly under your breath. It's in the way he holds you desperately close while he asks you how your day was. It's him waking you up at in the middle of the night to go get some cheap fast food and eat it in your car while holding your hand. It's not being able to sleep without kissing down your neck and breathing sweet nothings against your collarbone. It's him not being able to properly memorize his lines because "s' just you're so pretty and m' distracted".

You know exactly what this feeling you get in the pit of your stomach is. You know how it feels to put on his yellow raincoat and you know how unbelievably proud you are of him for everything he's accomplished.

You're broken from your thought when you hear his light chuckle from across the tiled floor, "What?" You ask, knowing he's been watching you the whole time, "Why are you laughing?"

He just shakes his head and shoves his hands into his pockets, a sure sign he's nervous, "You look cute when you're spaced out like that."  
You suck your bottom lip in between your teeth, trying to hold back the incredibly large smile threatening to expose himself. He can't win just like that. It's no fun.

You retaliate, "I wasn't spaced out. Was just thinking about when i'm gonna get rid of you"

This earns a questioning eyebrow raise, "Oh i'm sure it'll be soon. I actually think I might head out before then. I don't want you to have that satisfaction." He sighs out before pushing himself from the counter, slowly walking across towards you, "Definitely can't pretend I like you very much longer if we're just gonna be listening to this all night"

"Hey!" You protest, "This? This is one of my favorite songs. It reminds me of you."

He tries to keep his face smug but you catch the way his eyes go a little wide and the corner of his lips quirk up, "Oh..Well in that case I think it's significantly better than the other lovey-dovey stuff you've been playing tonight.", Once he reaches you he takes your hands and tugs you down from the counter. You land on you feet with a soft thud and a small noise of displeasure, "So do you dedicate songs to me often?"

He keeps your hand in his left but his right hand starts moving up past your forearm, stopping at your shoulder, starting to comfortingly rub your upper arm. Now that he's right in front of you his features are predominant, the room increasingly getting darker as the sky drifts further down the horizon is no longer a factor. You can see every detail of his face right here. Every single freckle.

"Nope. Never." You briefly respond only to break when he laughs just a bit too loud, "Okay. Okay, maybe every so often i'll hear a song that reminds me of cute boys with freckles and sparkling eyes. Not my fault you fit that category"

He hums in reflection, probably planning his next move of attack as he hears the song end and the intro to one of his favorites starting to play, "Hey, I like this one" He leans forward slightly in order to reach the volume button on the speaker, closing the space between you and turning the music up.

You move your hands to push against his chest, "Trying to suffocate me" You joked but before you could fully force him away he got both your hands in his again, holding onto them tightly against his chest. You stand there for what feels like forever, just looking at each other fondly and holding on for dear life despite there being no peril. His presence is just the definition of warm and you feel like putty in his hands.

"Dance with me"

The request sounds like it should be a confident command but it comes out hesitant and unsure as it leaves his lips. As if he really thinks for a second you'll pull away and refuse. He's always been like that when things get intimate. You were still trying to figure out how he could possibly feel insecure when you look at him like he's your entire world.

"Why not?" 

The next few seconds is a blur. He grabs your waist and swings you around and away from the counter, earning a squeal followed by a silly giggle. He makes you lightheaded.

Fionn's hands rest on your hips and your hands find their way to wrap around his neck as you start to slowly sway with the song. Neither of you are exactly professional dancers but the best concept you have of slow dancing comes from cheesy romance movies. This is as close as you could possibly get to that. You're moving around slowly in a circle as the second verse comes to a close, and Fionn can't seem to look anywhere but directly at you.

The sun is pretty much gone at this point, leaving just a golden glow in the distance that is quickly being enveloped by a purple sky. It gives the room around them a violet tint and it makes it that much more intimate. You can look up at Fionn and see him back lit by the hallway light and then moments later your swaying and rotating has him bathed in purple. 

While the song picks up into it's bridge and final chorus, so does the speed of your swaying as it follows in rhythm. Your heart flutters as he holds onto you tight and swings you around once again, you're feet lifting off the ground slightly but still dragging. It's disorienting when he puts you back down but you're laughing and it's the happiest laugh you've ever heard come from your lungs. He leans forward to press a chaste kiss to your forehead. He makes you the happiest you've ever been.

The way you two fit is like puzzle pieces. Wonky little odd puzzle pieces that have been the odd ones out for so long, never really fitting anywhere else until they found one another.

God, you feel high. No one else can make you feel like this.

The song comes to a close, the music drifting out into silence and the playlist ends with it. There is a goofy smile plastered onto your face but when you really look at Fionn you see his expression is much more concerned. He's in deep thought but his eyes keep flickering over your face in concentration. He's biting his tongue like he has something to say but it's not coming out, "What's up, babe?" you ask and pull him closer, resting your head on his chest and closing your eyes, continuing to sway despite the lack of music.

For a few long seconds there is nothing but silence.

"I'm so fucking in love with you"

There it is. There's the music.

You look up at him, processing what he just said, thinking of the perfect thing to say. No matter how often you thought about this moment coming, you didn't realize how much would be going through your head when it finally happened. Words are escaping you and he's probably worried because you can't stop just standing there and gaping at him. Your grip around him has dropped and your hands slowly fall to your sides, sending the wrong signal.

"Shit-I'm sorry. I just-I mean- shouldn't've ruined it." His hands drop from your waist and he wipes his palms on his jeans, taking a step back.

"Fionn.." You're able to pull out from some corner of your brain that is still functioning properly. All you can really hear is his words on repeat.

I'm so fucking in love with you.

So in love with you.

In love.

Love.

Before you can use your better judgement you're moving forward, reaching out to cup his face and pulling him forward, "You're an absolute idiot" You mumble out, lips practically touching one another, "I love you so much" and with that the gap is closed your lips are touching and Fionn's hands are back on your waist instinctively. There is nothing else behind the kiss besides an innocent declaration of love. You can feel him smile against your lips, holding back a laugh most likely. It's the sweetest and gentlest kiss you've probably ever had, lingering for longer than usual. It's enough to take anyone's breath away within seconds.

Fionn is the first one to pull away and he immediately goes to bury his face in your neck, breathing you in, taking everything in. All he can do is chuckle in disbelief, "You sure?"

Everything is falling into place. You couldn't possible be more sure of anything, "I'm sure" You assure him as you run your fingers through the hair on the back of his head, grinning at the sheer ridiculousness of the fact you didn't tell each other earlier.

"Okay, just checking" he muttered against your skin, causing you to shy away for a second from the tickling sensation, coming back almost instantly. You want to hold him forever.

Honestly, Fuck furniture. Fuck the bed and couch. Fuck the kitchen. Fuck all the cozy blankets and warm cardigans. Fuck slow dancing as the stars appear one by one in the sky. Fuck absolutely everything because when it comes down to it this is all you need.

Each other. That's enough.

It'll always be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @queermedicine


End file.
